Beautiful Stranger
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: He was a beautiful stranger.Then when I thought we weren't strangers anymore,he would do the unexpected,and we were still strangers after all.AL.


A/N: Heh, I know it's not a very original title, but I was itching to write it since I heard the song today. It's slash, A/L and AU [before the war], so there, you've been warned. Read and review ok! Oh yeah, all recognizable characters, places and things are NOT mine, obviously.  
  
PS: I am very aware that there is another LotR fic bearing the same title, and I am in no way trying to copy it whatsoever. I have not read it, I am sure it is good though. Please check the whole story before flaming or reporting this poor author!  
  
Summary: He was a beautiful stranger. Then when I thought we were strangers no more, he did the unexpected, and I found that we were still strangers after all. When he seemed at peace, he would do something crazy. When I thought he humble, he would act arrogant. When I looked for him, he was not there. When I did not wish to see him, he would be everywhere.  
  
-Beautiful Stranger-  
  
I sighed. It was a beautiful day, but it was truly boring. My foster brothers were not home yet, and I had been left stranded in Imladris to do nothing. My foster ada was busy with work of his own, and even if he was not I would not have known what to do with him either. The leaves of the trees had turned luscious reds, oranges and yellows. The breeze was cool. But still, I was bored.  
  
I decided to take a long walk. I passed by a few friends and acquaintances, and then walked by my lonesome. I finally reached the start of the forest and pondered for a few moments. Should I go in? Then, I settled for a 'yes'. I breathed in the familiar scents. Ah, finally I had a smile on my face. I walked in further and further. As I walked on, I sensed something terrible. As my fear grew, I started walking back towards home when I heard two identical screams, and felt my body being crushed onto the forest floor.  
  
I gritted my teeth, trying to stop myself from cursing. It was non-other than my foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. I started to doubt how long they had lived; they never seemed to grow up!  
  
"Estel!!!" they cried, then hugged me albeit too tightly. After they released me, I glared at them. "If you two remember, I am NOT an elf, not even HALF, so don't expect me to come out bruise-less and unscathed by your assaults!!!" I growled with disbelief. They laughed and we went back home. We were greeted by an angry ada.  
  
"Boys!!! Have you forgotten?! We are having guests today, and you are gallivanting about all of Imladris! Get dressed, NOW." I shuddered. I knew there was something wrong that day. I sighed, for about the hundredth time that day. I really did not feel like dressing up, or attending a special or important occasion, where I had to put up with small talk and random ladies begging me to dance with them. I seriously did not see the point to ANY of these kinds of gatherings. I hastily brushed my hair and put on black and silver attire.  
  
I met up with my brothers and ada. He looked at me approvingly and I sighed in relief inwardly. We walked to the front gates and greeted the guests, which had just arrived on beautiful horses. They were Sindarin elves, from Mirkwood. They were all fair of face and most of them had light hair. I however, did not quite bother to scan them one-by-one. All I did was merely look and be polite. As their steeds were taken away to the stables, ada brought the guests in. I was about to follow suite as a guest passed by me.  
  
He was beautiful. His hair was golden silk and it wore leaves and berries. His face was fair and his cheeks had a healthy pink to them. Somehow, I could not move my feet for a few moments. I was stuck there, as the group passed by me.  
  
After my daze, I ran all the way home. I had to see him. I had to. I found out that they were here for a few weeks. Apparently, ada wanted to 'strengthen bonds'. Day quickly turned to night, and as usual, there was a diner and dance, so to speak. I had no choice to attend. The hall was brightly lit, the finest wines were poured, and elves were dancing everywhere. I barely socialized with anyone. I was fixed on seeing 'him'. My eyes scanned through the crowds and groups, but I could not find him. I was bewildered. Was it not rude to not attend such occasions? I could not hide my disappointment. In defeat, I sat down next to Elladan and sipped some wine.  
  
"Having a good time, Estel?" he asked. I could tell he was going to be drunk if he did not stop drinking soon. "Yes." I lied. I got up from my seat. "And stop drinking! You are red in the face!" He merely waved me off and I went off to my chambers.  
  
However, I turned the other way. I went towards the huge balcony that faced the East. My hands on the cold stone railings, I stared into the star strewn sky. I closed my eyes. Then, all of a sudden, I heard the lightest footsteps tread behind me. I spun around. It was him.  
  
He stood there, staring at me. I stared back in awe. The moonlight reflected upon his ivory skin. His hair was let lose of braids and held tiny silver flowers instead. I was about to open my mouth to speak, but then he grinned wildly, then, he started to run.  
  
What in Middle Earth was he thinking and doing?! By instinct, I started to run after him, breeze entangling its fingers in my hair. We weaved through pillars and ran down numerous stairs. Once in a while, he would disappear. Then, he would pop out of nowhere, and start the chase once again. I could hear his soft laughter echo, like the soft tinkling of bells. Then, after about twenty minutes or so, he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and faced me. I took that period of time to catch my breath. Then, for the first time, I heard his real, speaking melodious voice. "Sure beats a boring dance, am I right?"  
  
I was speechless at first. His voice was beautiful. Then my mind absorbed his words. I was about to answer him when he flashed me a grin, and disappeared into the night. "Wait!" I cried. I ran towards where he was previously standing, but then, I bumped into someone. Ooomph! Then, I looked up and my eyes met with my ada's. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Estel, where have you been all night? I have been looking all over for you! I was going to introduce you to the guests! Ai.Well, it is late already, do not stay up all night alright?" he left.  
  
I was confused. Just what happened?? And 'he' did not even tell me his name! I rubbed my aching temples and went to my chambers. I gracelessly flopped onto my bed after changing clothes, and fell asleep where 'he' ran and weaved through my dreams.  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: Hmmm.what do you think? Now, don't I deserve a review? 


End file.
